


Scent

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fucking, How trunks got made, Lemon, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vegebul, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: Bulma's just trying to upgrade the gravity room, and Vegeta is trying to ignore her, but he can't escape her scent. A three year gap, one shot story about how baby Trunks got made.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 18
Kudos: 188





	Scent

Vegeta growled low in his throat as the blue-haired woman came in the gravity room before he could fire it up.

“Hold up, Vegeta, I told you yesterday I had to upload some new code. But I forgot that you never listen to me, you stubborn bastard.”

“I’ve learned to tune you out since otherwise I would constantly have to listen to you bicker with that half-wit weakling you persist in dating.”

She bent over to access the inner workings of the coil. He stifled a groan as her scent wafted over him and her cut-off jean shorts rode up, letting the lower edge of her slappable ass peek out. Gods, he loved her scent, but he wouldn’t give in to his base desires, especially since she was with that moron.

She said, “Yeah, well, you won’t hear us doing _anything_ anymore. That jerk cheated on me for the last time. I’m through with him forever. I can do better than that loser anyway.”

Vegeta didn’t want that information. He used that foolish woman’s idiot boyfriend like a ward to keep himself away from her. She squatted, spreading her knees wide, broadcasting her scent even more. Vegeta tugged at his tight shorts, willing himself not to get hard thinking about the source of that intoxicating aroma.

She shouted from her low vantage point, “Well crap! You’re out of luck, Vegeta, there’s a glitch. You’ll have to to train elsewhere for a couple of days.”

Vegeta would normally gripe at the woman and give her a hard time about this delay. But not today. He needed to get away before he did something stupid. He took off, not even listening to her explanation. He tried to push her sparkling blue eyes and her voluptuous body from his mind, not to mention that scent...

After three days in the desert, Vegeta felt in control of himself again. If having to jerk off multiple times per day to focus could be seen as being “in control.” He woke up early, ate, and crept into the GR before the sun was even up to avoid the woman. He shut the doors and started warming up. He wondered if she’d at least added some new features.

He flipped around the room, stretching and waking up, trying to push her out of his mind. As he stopped to fire up the coil, the doors opened. Vegeta’s resolve crumbled. The woman stood in the doorway in nothing but a cropped, clingy t-shirt and a sinfully small pair of shorts. The woman wasn’t even wearing a bra and the thin fabric of her shirt clung to her nipples and showed every delicious jiggle of her breasts. He imagined holding them, putting them in his mouth. But it was more than just her bombshell body tormenting him. Vegeta’s cock sprang to life as he smelled her. This was worse than her usual intoxicating smell. The damned woman was in _heat_. 

“Damnit!” he cursed under his breath.

“Don’t swear at me! Is that the thanks I get for not only upgrading your stupid training room, but dragging my tired butt out of bed to show you how it works at this ridiculous hour?” She sauntered toward him.

He nearly whimpered as she got to the control panel, mere feet from him. Her scent was overwhelming. Intoxicating. Maddening.

She said, “You’re never even the slightest bit grateful when I do these things for you. Come over here, you big lug! I’ll show you—“ she looked up and stopped when she met his eyes. “Vegeta?” she stammered.

He closed the distance between them and set his hands on either side of her, forcing her to press her backside against the sloped ledge beside the control panel. He kicked her legs gently apart. She gasped and he could feel her exhale on his bare chest as her eyes raced over his body. He leaned and smelled along her jaw. Then he let his nose trail down her neck, along her collarbone, and then to the rise of her breasts. He hadn’t touched her. He was still in control. Then he inhaled down her belly, finally reaching the epicenter of his weakness. He breathed deep at the apex of her thighs. She was breathing hard and fast and he could smell she was aroused, not afraid, which was what he’d expected. This was worse. His control slipped.

She stuttered, “W-w-what are you—“

He stood back up and grabbed her ass, hoisting her more fully onto the sloping ledge of the coil. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and she said, “Vegeta!” But he shut her up, crushing her mouth with his.

He had hoped for even the slightest resistance, a whiff of fear. Any indication that she didn’t want what he wanted—then he could have stopped himself. He was a ruthless warior—always had been—but rape disgusted him and had never been tolerated in his regiments. But the woman’s mouth was eager. Starving. Zealous. Her lips were a perfect compliment to his and they kissed like they were meant to do so.

She moaned softly in his mouth and her hands trailed down over his ridges of muscle, stopping to twist his nipples hard. He growled and rocked his hips forward, pushing his clothed hard-on against her unfortunately clothed pussy. He let one of his hands leave her luscious ass to trail up under her shirt, finding her nipple alert and ready for his touch. The woman moaned more and arched her back, pushing her ripe, soft breast into his rough hand. He twisted her nipple just hard enough that she let out a breathy cry. He brought his other hand up to the hem of the ridiculous top she wore and pulled it smoothly over her head. Her arms went up before he even started. 

He smirked against her mouth, giving in to the weakness of his flesh as he saw her beautiful, naked breasts with their perky, pink nipples. He bent and held one up for his mouth. Now her hips came forward, grinding their crotches together. Gods, why hadn’t he done this sooner? Why now? He needed to stop himself. He couldn’t fuck her now, not with her in heat. But it only made him want her more, like a drug. His other hand raced down her smooth back and into her shorts, gripping her tailbone and pulling her toward him more. He pulsed against her and she fumbled with his shorts.

He sucked air in through his teeth as her small, soft hand got ahold of his shaft. She murmured, “Sweet Kami,” as she began to stroke him. He supposed he could make do with pleasuring her other ways, but it was like he was blinded by his desire to sink himself into her core, to feel himself engulfed in that scent.

“Gods, woman…” he hissed as she stroked him harder, rougher. Like she knew him, knew what he wanted. What he needed. He lifted her up, forcing her hand away from his pre-cum slickened cock. He set her on her feet and tore her minuscule shorts down. He could see the fine thatch of blue pubic hair through the wispy silk of her panties. Nothing but that whisper of fabric between him and her scent. It called to him like a siren song and he dropped to his knees to answer its call.

He put his fingers underneath her sex and used his thumb to push against her slit through the thin fabric. His fingers felt the flood of moisture as he started circling his thumb, just barely grazing her clit, using the silk to keep her on the edge. He kissed her belly just below her belly button, let his mouth trail down over her hip to the top of her thigh, then he let his tongue follow the line of her panties. She arched toward him. He used his fingers to pull the fabric just enough for him to tease her lip with his tongue. He nearly shuddered being so close to the heart of it. So close to tasting her. But he made his mouth trail back onto her thigh, up over her belly, then he did the same on the other side. This time, when he sucked her labia, letting his tongue slide along it, still probing her clit with his thumb, the woman cried out, “Vegeta, Kami—“ but he saw her bite her lip to stop herself from saying more.

He stood back up, not moving his hand, using his thumb more roughly. “No gods will hear you now, woman,” he rasped in her ear with a smirk. He kissed her mouth again, letting his tongue play with hers until he was panting with his desire.

He pulled his hand up away from her pussy and she whimpered, but he dipped into her panties, letting his fingers slide alongside her clit, then into her cleft, pushing his first two fingers inside her. He pressed his face into her neck, kissing her, sucking up to her ear. He whispered, “Gods, woman, you’re soaked.”

He let his thumb work her clit more, without the hindrance of fabric, while he teased her opening with his fingers. But as the smell of her slick pussy became stronger, he pulled his hand out and swept her up in his arms before laying her on her back on the floor.

Her chest heaved. He tore the last insubstantial bit of cloth off of her and did what he had wanted to do for months. He plunged his face between her legs, gripping her silky, smooth thighs in his hands, trying to go easy so he wouldn’t bruise her creamy skin. He groaned as he let his tongue work her clit, dancing back and forth along the top of the hood until it was as engorged as his prick, hard and eager. She was gasping his name, her fingers twined in his hair, and he loved it. Hated himself for loving it. Hated himself for wanting anything this badly. But gods how he loved her pussy. He didn’t know if he’d ever have the strength to resist it now that he’d tasted it.

She writhed as he sucked the pink nub of her clit. He slid two fingers back inside her, curling them toward her belly, reaching for her g-spot. He let go of her other thigh to slide his hand up onto her breast, to pinch her nipple. He squeezed it hard until she moaned, “Vegeta, I’m—“ and her words devolved into a trembling cry as her pussy clenched and spasmed on his fingers.

Then she was shouting at him. “Get up here and fuck me, Vegeta! What are you waiting for? Fuck me hard!”

Vegeta was so startled, he complied. He arched over her and pushed his achingly hard cock into her pussy, swollen and tight from her climax. “Tch, vulgar woman,” he growled into her mouth, unable to help the smirk that curled his lips. He kissed her frantically as his hips began pounding against her. He groaned at the wet, slick heat of her as her body gripped his whole shaft so tightly. Like they were a perfect fit.

He slid her legs up over his shoulders and held onto her thighs as he rose up on his knees. He thrust his entire length into her over and over and over again as she begged him to give it to her harder. Her hot sheath began to twitch and clench and he let his thumb find her clit again. As he pushed into her even deeper, she bucked against him and screamed, “Holy shit, Vegeta, I’m…I’m…com—“

“Come with me, Bulma, come with me! I’m coming!” Vegeta growled as his orgasm ripped through his body like lightning, his seed spurting deep inside her. She seized and clenched on his dick at the same moment and he roared as his pleasure trebled. Her pussy milked his cock of the last of its semen and he slowly released her thighs, collapsing carefully over her body to keep his weight off her.

He kissed her more, loving the feel of their mouths together. His hips thrust a few more times and he stuttered a cry with another aftershock of his climax. She gasped and held his face with one hand, his back with the other. She looked into his eyes and kissed him again.

He could smell his seed intermingled with her fertile scent and he kissed her harder to push away the thought of what he’d just done. How foolish he’d been. It wasn’t fair to her. He reluctantly pulled out and rolled onto his back, pulling her onto his chest. He tried to find the words to tell her. To apologize. He couldn’t be a father. He was a failure. A loser. A nothing. Some teenaged bastard from the future had achieved more power than Vegeta had as a grown man. As he struggled with his self-loathing, the woman sat up and touched his jaw, turning his face so she could meet his eyes. “So you do know my name. Now you want me to show you those upgrades?” she said with a half-smile.

He smirked. It was too late to do anything about it now. He might as well make the most of it. And she still smelled so damned good. He cupped her face in his hand and curled up to kiss her. “Maybe in a little bit, woman.” He laid her back down and she wrapped her arms around him, laughing as they kissed.


End file.
